Transcended Kymael/Overlord
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form }} . |activeskill1 = God's Punishment ( /Melee) |flavora1 = The one who commits injustice shall be punished by god. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 1550% damage to entire enemy party. "Punished" targets suffer another 2110% damage and them for 4.4 seconds with 100% certainty. 17.3 sec |activeskill2 = Absolute Inviolability |flavora2 = God's words are absolute. |aEffect2 = Restores 100% HP for one allied party member except for self. Also resets all Cooldowns and increase their by 75% for 13 seconds. This skill can be cast upon Kymael herself if none else is in her party, but does not reset this skill's Cooldown (other skills are reset). 14.3 sec |activeskill3 = Blessing of the Heavens |flavora3 = God will look after you from above. |aEffect3 = Casts an shield on self, which is immune to dispel, over 5 seconds. For every second, increases entire allied party's by 54%, stacking up to 5 times. (Read Notes) 27.4 sec |passive1 = God's Message |flavorp1 = God's word shall lead us to the right path. |pEffect1 = Denies attacks on self that strike including 100% hits. Also, upon Kymael's death, revives entire allied party with 100% HP. 48 sec 48 sec] |passive2 = God's Mercy |flavorp2 = God treats everyone equally and shows mercy to all. |pEffect2 = Increases allied party's damage by 20%. Also, when battle starts, grants a protective shield of 176% ATK for self. 3 seconds after its disappearance it will regenerate. |passive3 = God's Space |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase allied party's damage by 50%, and reduces enemy damage by 21%. |passive4 = God's Revenge |flavorp4 = Revenge is the job of the Gods who have absolute power. |pEffect4 = "Blessing of the Heavens" will grant entire allied party 36% increased skill damage and a protective shield with 392% strength. |passive5 = Deputy of God |flavorp5 = "I am the prophet who will carry out the almighty authority of the heavens." |pEffect5 = Increases received damage by 55% for enemies affected by the "Punish" (Passive effect) debuff. During "Blessing of the Heavens"' channel, now additionally increases damage by 68% for entire allied party. |passive6 = Absolute Authority |flavorp6 = "You cannot escape from the power of the divine." Absolute Authority is granted to Kymael. |pEffect6 = Increases the damage of entire allied party by 62%. The damage received by entire enemy party is increased by 21%. Additionally for 46 seconds, "Blessing of the Heavens" now grants 36% increases damage to all allies, stacking up to seven times. |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are assumed to be /Melee/AOE. "Punishment" can be on multiple targets at once. The english description uses two terms for the same debuff. Before misunderstanding araises, God's Judgment = Punishment. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = The skill is not casted unless the target misses HP. The HP seems to be required to be usually below at least 70% of its maximum. |aEffect3_ex = The buffs are granted to the entire allied party every second during the duration. Kymael herself is channeling, making her undergo no other actions during its duration, while the buffs stack upon the allies for each second. |pEffect1_ex = The original description was heavily altered for understanding purposes. |pEffect2_ex = The shield only regenerates once per battle. |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_Blaze_Korea_-_Transcended_Kymael |pt1 = }}